Deep
by haloangel21
Summary: Prime. Shortly after the end of Partners, Optimus Prime and Arcee realize their feelings for one another. Rated M for sexual content, just to be safe. I did this for a friend. :P Don't like? Don't read. One-shot!


**Deep**

A _Transformers: Prime _one-shot by haloangel21

(8/23/12) Author's Note: I don't know if I like this or not. A lot of things presented in this piece could be wrong. Takes place shortly after the end of "Partners". Correct me on some things if they don't make sense.

* * *

Rotating the mechanics of his arm to make sure it was functioning properly, Optimus Prime had the chance to give a few blows to the air, and changing his hands from his blades, to his guns, and finally back into his large palms. Being in what seemed like a temporary frozen stasis was very harsh on his biomechanics. Bulkhead strolled along to group up with his teammates while stretching his arms.

"The damage was severe, but I managed to luckily find a solution, and turn you all back to normal," the Autobot Medical Chief, Ratchet, was saying as he held the repaired Immobilizer. Besides him was the team's young scout, Bumblebee. Fortunately, Bumblebee was of the two bots not immobilized by Airachnid. Arcee, in the meantime he battled the spider-bot, was busy keeping Starscream occupied, and keeping his vicious claws off her lithe metallic body. At Ratchet's report, Optimus narrowed his crystal sapphire optics.

"And…Arcee?" He asked.

Ratchet gave a small sigh as the looks of bemused revealed themselves on his facial plates. Answering both his leader and old friend, he said, "She's rather resilient…for a two-wheeler." Suddenly, all of them looked at the back of Arcee's crouched form sitting on the medical berth. One of her arms was clutching at her wound, now fully repaired. Feeling their eyes boring into her very soul, the blue femme looked over her shoulder, only to avoid optical contact. She looked away, feeling too ashamed to talk, when Optimus stepped forward.

"It is the external wounds which heal the quickest," the Prime noted. Arcee sighed and finally answered her leader.

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on. Instead, I chased away our hope of winning this war anytime soon." Behind her, Optimus looked down at her with a pityful gaze.

"Wisdom cannot be granted, Arcee. It must be earned. Sometimes…at a cost," he said, concerned for her well-being. At his words, Arcee shifted her optics away, and focused them on the floor before her. She felt too ashamed to speak more. What would Cliffjumper say to her if he was still alive? Instantly, she stood up, surprising both Optimus and Ratchet.

"I'm going to my quarters to recharge."

Ratchet scoffed. "Make sure you don't injure yourself any further!"

"I won't." Then Arcee left the medic bay for her quarters. She left with an Optimus watching her go. It pained him to see one of his soldiers going through a rough patch. Arcee had been through so much. Watching one of her partners get killed before her very eyes, and now, learning her second murdered by Starscream. It was too much to digest.

"And as for you two," Ratchet pointed to Optimus and Bulkhead, who turned to look at the medic, "Try to take the side effects easy. You two were in the immobilized stage for quite a while. Give your joints a little rest." Both nodded at his statement. Doctor's orders. "Don't worry about Arcee. Her wound'll heal." With that, the red-and-orange Cybertronian left the command center for his quarters to retrieve something. Shortly after Ratchet temporarily left, Bulkhead told his commander he was going to his quarters to lay down for a while. Optimus nodded as he acknowledged Bulkhead's request. Once the wrecker left, the only two left were Optimus and Bumblebee.

Taking an uneasy glance at the scout, Optimus said, "I'm going to my quarters to recharge. It has been a long day."

Bumblebee, without a single hesitation, nodded his head vigorously. And with that, the Prime left the command center and down the hallway. He knew his room was close to the very back of the base, mainly because it was a lot quieter. He passed both Bulkhead's and Bumblebee's rooms. Ratchet's door to his room was shut, to ensure his privacy. When Optimus reached Arcee's on the way to his room, he stopped in his tracks to hear…breathing? Wondering in curiousity, Optimus put his right audio receptor to the door to listen more closely. Short breaths echoed through the metallic door to his audio receptor. Frowning, Optimus raised a servo, and knocked.

"W-who is it?" came Arcee's voice.

Optimus made a mental note to himself that Arcee was going through a rough time, so he said his answer as gently as possible, "It's Optimus. May I come in, Arcee?"

No response. Silence.

Optimus was almost going to walk away, when he heard some thumping and banging going on. Finally, Arcee's voice came through. "Sure," she said. The mech took notice of how unsteady her voice was. He opened the door to reveal…a saddened Arcee on her berth. As he was shutting the door, he noticed Arcee's optics leaking lubricants. She had been crying. Concerned, the tall red-and-blue armored mech walked across the room, sat down on the berth next to her, and asked,

"May I ask whatever is troubling you?" Of course he knew the answer. Arcee sniffed, as she wiped a tear away with a finger, and looked up at the larger form of her leader. Something in her optics told Optimus another story. She was too pained to even talk about it. For that short moment, neither of them said a word as they glanced at each other with pain laced in their optics. Then, Optimus was brave enough to give Arcee a hug. He gave her a hug as gently as he could, to avoid her wound being reopened. "Arcee, you can tell me anything. You know you can." Arcee nodded.

"I know." She squeaked out. He released her and asked.

"You do not have to tell me right now, but you can tell me when you are ready."

Once again, Arcee nodded.

Optimus sighed, and rose from his seat. She would tell him. When she was ready. However, he stopped in tracks when Arcee's voice pleaded. Turning to face Arcee again, Optimus came back and sat on the berth, right in the same spot he'd gotten up just less than half a cycle ago.

"Optimus," she managed to say, and took in a deep vent, "do you remember receiving a report, saying that an Autobot had been killed in front of another for information?"

The Prime nodded at this question. He did remember. And at the thought of that memory saddened him. They lost a brave Autobot that day. This was back on Cybertron. He urged her to continue.

"Way before that happened, Tailgate and I used to tease each other a lot. We were, what you would call, an unlikely pair. Sometimes, it used to be me scaring him whenever he was alone in the washrooms. He used to sing whenever he took a cleansing bath until I'd come in and shout, 'Gotcha!' It was like we were connected. But…" her optics dimmed a little, and Optimus took note of the action performed just now, "when Airachnid killed him, at that moment, I felt my spark was being torn out. Quite violently if you ask me. It was like I lost the connection. Instantly. Like I couldn't feel anything but pain." She shut her optics at the memory replaying over and over again in her mind for a short minute, as a shudder passed through her body. Optimus noticed this and wanted to say something, but no sound came out.

"Then Cliff came into the picture. Like Tailgate and I, we had a special connection. I don't know if the term 'special' means love or anything, but that was what I felt. We became best friends, and even lovers at some point in our lives," a small shade of pink tainted across her faceplates as she let out a small smile, "I thought we were perfect for each other. One night, out on a drive here on Earth, I told him that and had some fear that he would reject me with a 'I don't love you like that!' Well, he told me the same that he and I were a perfect pair. Then we kissed." She gave a low chuckle at the thought.

Optimus could feel some 'butterflies,' as humans had called it, in his stomach. Then, he felt his spark thumping hard. Very hard. What was this emotion? Why did it always happen whenever he was around Arcee? But still, silently, he listened to her talk. Suddenly, the femme's usual fierceness died down as she finally spoke.

"Do you recall Cliff and I sneaking out from base at night sometimes?" she asked with a glance on the mech before her.

Optimus nodded once again.

"I was very happy to be free. Like I wasn't involved in the war at all. But then Starscream came along. It was like Airachnid all over again. When I learned that he extinguished Cliffjumper, I just felt absolute rage. I couldn't control it. At the minute there, I had a flashback to where I was hung up in mid-air in captivity. Airachnid torturing me for vital information. Then…" she trembled her lower lip at the memory, "the slaughtering of T-Tailgate. That was when I realized I was feeling pain. The exact type of pain when Tailgate was murdered. Starscream didn't seem to know who Tailgate was. In that battle, I wanted to offline him so badly, as I would to Airachnid. But…it blinded me. Bumblebee showed up at the wrong minute I was to annihilate him. I wanted to get on with it. Something in his optics told me this wasn't the right answer. That it wouldn't solve anything and wouldn't bring my partners back. I thought back to what you said earlier and accepted it. I was frustrated at first, but understood it. Then…I let him go. Optimus," Arcee trembled, "do you think Starscream should've deserved to die? I mean, after what he did to me, like Airachnid."

Taking a moment to answer, Optimus fell silent as he watched the femme's optics being threatened by lubricants. She was on the edge of crying again. Finally, he gave Arcee an answer, an honest one, "I do not believe that he deserves to die. But he does deserve some punishment for what he did to cause you pain. Offlining him and Airachnid won't bring your partners back. It won't solve the war." Arcee looked away at his words. "Arcee, look at me." When she didn't, he tilted her chin up with his gentle fingers that forced her to look at her leader. "What Starscream and Airachnid did to you was foolish. They should've known better, but they are Decepticons. It is in their nature, and we cannot try to change that."

Arcee sighed a vent, and finally surrendered to her tears. She started to cry, and at that motion, Optimus let her cry on him. Her tears stained a little on his armor, but he didn't mind. What mattered was that Arcee needed to get her emotions out of the bottle. She cried for what seemed like forever while leaning on Optimus, comforted by his hand on her side. Finally, the sobs subsided, and slowly mended to sporadic intakes. She looked up at Optimus, who silently watched her with concern. Concerned that she was going to resume crying, Optimus gave her a reassured grip on her shoulder. He even smiled a bit.

"Are you alright?"

Arcee nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Optimus. You always know what to say."

"You are most welcome." At that, the femme smiled and gave him a hug. A hug that defined she was happy being friends with Optimus Prime. The Prime returned it. He didn't want to let go, but he was forced to. Personal space, humans had called it.

"By the way…" Arcee stated.

"What?" Optimus asked confusedly. Realizing what she had just said, she shut her mouth. "Arcee?" Arcee still didn't answer. He took her hands into his, optics searching Arcee's for something that she didn't want to say in front of him. At his touch, Arcee jerked her hands out of his, startled. "What's wrong?" He gently took her hands into his again, and held them. Finally, she spoke, her voice shaking.

"N-nothing."

Optimus could've sworn that he saw her faceplates brighten up a shade of pink, the energon boiling in her cheeks. Setting that matter aside, he gave her another hug. Arcee soon hugged him back. The moment they touched, Optimus's spark started to thump again. Hard. He still wondered what this feeling was. Glancing down at her, he guessed she must've felt it, too. Then, the two released each other, and Arcee gave an awkward smile. Optimus did the same.

Arcee then got up from the berth, and walked over to where a desk was set against the opposite wall, which displayed photos of her with her now deceased partners. When she got up, Optimus mentally protested to her leaving him. But he still didn't say a thing. Whilst mentally whacking his helm, Optimus heard the femme's voice speak.

"We sure had some great times before the war started, didn't we, Optimus?" Optimus made himself answer.

"We did, indeed." While she gazed at her photos, Optimus couldn't help but to marvel at how beautifully structered her body was. From helm to pedes. He even wondered if her wings, sticking out of her back, were her hot spot. Wait. What was he thinking? He had to keep his emotions in check. But his spark still thundered. At the lovely body she had. Somehow, unknowingly, his spark was desiring for her. For Arcee. Slowly, he got to his pedes, and trailed up to behind her. There was a lovely aroma about her that drove him and his spark crazy. He wanted to claim her, for some reason he didn't know. Even his cable throbbed at the sight.

Arcee didn't notice her leader behind her back as she smiled at the memories of Cliffjumper and Tailgate forever embedded in her processor. However, she jumped a little when she heard his voice coming from behind her.

"Arcee."

Something big and warm engulfed her hand, and she glanced at what it was. It was Optimus's hand. Suddenly, memories of her and the leader of the Autobots stranded in the Arctic for a while were revived. Then, at the revival of those memories, her spark thumped in rhythm. Her hand in his instantly felt like when they held hands in the Arctic as they accepted they were destined to die right there. There were butterflies in Arcee's stomach. Like she couldn't handle this emotion. Whatever it was. Using his other hand, Optimus brought it up to one side of Arcee's face, and gently caressed it. At the touch, Arcee leaned into it and shut her optics. She smiled at the gesture coming from her leader. Watching her close her optics, Optimus felt his spark thump at the precious sight. Unknowingly, to him, his hand started to slowly pull Arcee's face to his as he gravitated towards the femme. He wasn't sure what he was exactly doing here, but this feeling, whatever it was, was insisting that he do it. As close as their faces came to each other, Arcee's optics started to open. But it was too late to fully open them. Their lips met and melded firmly against each other.

Arcee could only hear her spark thump hard like an explosion back on Cybertron at the magnetic touch, and her insides hummed in pleasure. She closed her optics and gave into the kiss. Like Arcee, Optimus felt prickles of pleasure running up and down his spine. The taste of her lips was enjoyable. Slowly, he released his other hand that enclosed Arcee's earlier, and rested it on her back, just underneath the wings. When he passed her wings, barely even touching them, Arcee shivered. She let out a small breathy moan against Optimus's lips, and briefly let go. Their lips only came back much stronger, quicker, and determined to replay the same kiss over and over again. Optimus enjoyed the feel of Arcee's body against his larger frame, and pulled her even closer. Arcee let her free arms reach up and wrap themselves around his neck, thus pulling herself into him.

She felt his glossa attempting to get inside her mouth, and she opened her mouth a little wider. His glossa succeeded in doing so, slid in, swerved around inside, getting each and every taste of her, and finally battled her glossa for dominance. Arcee never tasted a kiss like this before. Not ever. Not even when Cliffjumper kissed her the first time. With a deadly intent, Arcee avoided his glossa, and slid hers into his mouth. That move emitted a stifled moan from Optimus. Like he got to taste her mouth, she ran her glossa around, tasting the delicious taste of his own glossa, before battling it for dominance.

Optimus moaned, let go of her mouth for a brief minute, and picked her up bridal style. She squeaked, startled that he picked her right off the ground. But her squeaks of alarm were silenced when Optimus kissed her again. She, of course, kissed him back. While they kissed, Optimus carried Arcee, and staggered over to her empty berth, where he sat her down.

He hunched over her like a gargoyle, and ran his hand down her body. Arcee's frame shook in delight. Taking his chance, Optimus let go of her mouth to bite down at a wire on her neck. She cried out in pleasure at the feeling. Then he ran his glossa down her body, getting more out of her. One of his servos held her helm gently, as if it was a far too precious thing to break, while the other squeezed her back, under her wings. Barely even touching them, she moaned in content, and tried to stroke his antennas that were sticking up by the sides of his helm. When her hands stroked them, Optimus stopped what he was doing, and evoked a moan. Arcee smiled. She knew she had found a hot spot.

However, she spoke too soon, because Optimus dug the fingers of the hand holding her back into where the wings had ended. She groaned at the feeling. Then, when she was too busy moaning over the hot spot that Optimus dug his fingers into, the Prime took her legs, and wrapped them around his waist. Arcee squeaked in alarm, which increased when he stroked her aft so delicately. This caused Arcee to take a sharp inhale and let out a shaky vent.

"O-Optimus…" Arcee said.

Setting his hot mouth on Arcee's wires that made up her neck again, Optimus spoke,

"Patience."

The vibrations of his deep regal voice against her throat sent chills of pleasure down Arcee's spine. His voice was sexy. His _goddamn voice _was sexy. Pit, his whole body was sexy. From his helm, to his hips, and lastly to his legs. But Arcee didn't mind if he was just sexy. Here she was, in her room on her berth, receiving…erm, _special…_ treatment from the Prime himself. Could you really argue with that?

Suddenly, Optimus pushed her down with his body, and seperated her hands from each other. Realization dawned on the femme that he was deadly serious. He had a mission. Arcee couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought. The mission was to claim her. In the past, she had feelings for Optimus…briefly, and wondered if he returned them. However, he didn't step up to tell her that, and she met Taiilgate and Cliffjumper. The feelings for Optimus vanished without a trace. Upon Tailgate's death, she wasn't ready to trust someone, as if he or she was her own sibling. But then came Cliffjumper. He opened up the wounds of her past, and helped her see the daylight of reality. He was gentle with her, even in battle. Maybe that was one of the reason she'd fallen in love with him. During the times she was with Cliffjumper while he was still alive, she'd wonder where the feelings she once held for Optimus went. He didn't seem to mind that she no longer had a crush on him. But tonight, that was all going to change.

Arcee glanced up at her leader and asked, "Well, what are you…" she stopped to breathe as the warning signals continued to alarm her of her body being near of an overload, "…waiting for?"

Optimus didn't answer. He still dipped his head down and bit her neck a little more with his denta, and then gave it a few featherly kisses to relieve it of any pain. As he continued to kiss her body, one of his hands seductively snuck up her thigh, where it came real close to the sensitive part of a femme.

Arcee's spark started to beat at the chills of how close Optimus's hand was to her sensitive part. A part of her wanted to enjoy it. But the other half wasn't so sure. Just before Optimus could even _touch _it, she grasped his head with her hands, pulled it forward to deepen his trail of kisses on her body. Frustrated with her rushed decision of avoiding his hands, Optimus growled.

"You're going to be the death of me, femme." He teased.

Arcee chuckled, "Save that part for last, love."

Wondering what she might be planning for later, Optimus respected her words, and swiped his glossa over her breastplates. Feeling the wetness of his glossa, Arcee threw back her head and moaned out in pleasure. Seeing that he had drowned her into the waves of happiness, Optimus smiled. He tried it one more time, this time biting the same place. He finally heard her cry out joyfully. However, it wasn't long before Arcee started to rub his antennas with her fingers, and tickling his audio receptors with her denta.

Optimus's chassis shuddered. Arcee smiled. Just a little more. She did it again, only a little harder, and Optimus _exhaled _out a heavy, shaking sigh. He knew she was teasing him. Playfully.

Suddenly, a sinful idea popped into her head, and the femme bit down on her lower lip with her denta, grinning cheshire-like. Optimus knew, at some point, he wasn't going to enjoy her suggestion, but he complied. Softly and gently, Arcee brought his fingers up to her mouth, and started _suckling_ them. Suckling them and biting them. Optimus even watched her try to fit a whole hand into her mouth, but it wasn't possible. Eventually, she moved onto his other hand, and repeated the steps over again. On each step she took, she shut her optics at the taste. She was tasting him. And…he tasted so delicious. Optimus's stomach felt like it had butterflies inside that were flying away, as he watched the beautiful femme in front of him. Finally, Arcee finished and collapsed onto his frame.

Taking his chance again, Optimus hugged her from the behind, pushed her down onto the berth, and before she could comprehend what was to happen, caught her mouth in a passionate kiss with his hot one. They were locked in that kiss for just a mere minute. They did let go afterwards, and Optimus's optics were filled with lust and affection. Arcee's own held the same. He understood what this feeling was after countless months of their stranding in the Arctic. Love. He was in love. And he was pretty sure Arcee was feeling the same. Yet, here he was, right on her berth in her room, making love with his femme. The one he loves. Brushing the back of his hand gently across her cheek, he asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you don't have to do it."

Arcee only smiled. "I'm ready. Let's just get this over with."

Optimus smiled back as he lifted Arcee's thighs that were tightly wrapped around his waist and stroked the insides. Arcee's body arched and she started to whimper a little. He stopped to double check. To make sure if she really wanted to do this. She urged him to continue, and just like that, he continued. With boosted confidence, he reached to her lower plating, and removed it.

The cool wind ran across the open plating, and Arcee shivered.

Before he inserted his cable into her, he wanted to do something first. And that was having Arcee feel him. Just as she wondered why he didn't enter her, his hand brushed against the opening, and at the touch, Arcee shivered. Then he inserted a finger into the mesh, into her. At first, Arcee was screaming her head off, but then it was all but replaced with waves of pleasure. He inserted another finger inside her. Like moments before, she screamed her head off, but it mended to a purr of contentment.

Taking his fingers out of her slick port, he bent his head down, and started to insert his own glossa inside, searching for her cable. While he couldn't find the cable with his glossa, Arcee began to dig her fingers into the berth she was currently laying on. So…wet and warm…

While he searched for her cable, he tasted her transfluid that came down to him, and moaned. It. Was. Delicious. Before him, Arcee whimpered at the warm feeling at her open panel, and continued to dig deeper into the berth. However, it wasn't helpful. Optimus finally found her cable, and pulled it out, as well as his.

With being what was between a growl and purr of contentment, he reached down again, and kissed her cheek, as if to say _I__t'll be fine, I promise_. Truth be told, Arcee did actually believe him. And she let him finish his deed.

With a hazy and lustful gaze at the femme underneath him, he guided his cable to Arcee's port. Arcee took it, gazed at it, and swerved her glossa all over it. For good luck. Optimus stifled a low moan at the warmth of her glossa being put on his cable. He took Arcee's small cable and hitched it to his own port. The moment she set the cable close to her port, both of their coolant fans turned on, and came roaring on high speed. Just as the fans turned on, Optimus leaned down and kissed her passionately. Arcee kissed him back with all her spark.

Then…she felt his cable tickling her slick panel. Arcee wasn't sure how it was going to slide in. Gently as her bot, or forcefully? Her questions were answered as his cable finally slid in, like she expected, gently. The feeling of his bigger cable against her small port had Arcee on the brink of nearly collapsing. As the coolant fans continued to roar, Optimus's smoke stacks mounted on his back started to billow steam out, covering the room in a hazy white color.

Arcee gasped as she felt his cable brush up against a few sensitive nodes inside that threatened to drown her into overloading. Optimus wrapped his servos around her shaking body, and held her close to his, as his cable continued to move. Her cable inside him was feeling so delightful. It reminded him of when he tasted her glossa in her mouth with his own. He even positioned her legs around his waist, as the cable went in deeper into her valve, so that her aft was set on the berth as his was. Arcee started to move in sync with him as the cable came upon several sensitive sensors inside. When it finally hit that one special node that sent all Transformer couples to an overload, Arcee almost fell against the berth, only to stop falling when Optimus still held her tightly to hs body.

Finally, her port spouted out her transfluid, but she didn't care. She had Optimus with her. With shaking arms, Arcee reached them up to his neck and wrapped themselves to bring him closer. Her lips soon met Optimus's in a passionate kiss. She was still shivering at the feeling of the cable inside her, so Optimus gave a reassured kiss.

Their lips released one another's and Optimus finally collapsed onto the berth with his arms still around Arcee's back, and being mindful of her injury, her waist. Slowly, the Prime undid their cable connections, and slid their lower platings back in place. Arcee looked down at her leader with a happy gaze, and Optimus returned it. The room, still enclosed in the steam that came from his smoke stacks, was similar to a humid cloud. The steam had fogged up his window chestplates, and the two bots has their both coolant fans and engines roaring on high speed.

Stroking Arcee's cheek with a free hand, Optimus said loving, "Arcee…I love you. I always have."

That shocked Arcee. He loves her? Did he mean it? She thought back to when she had feelings for him, and wondered why they disappeared. But they were back. And Arcee was thankful for that. Because she loved him as well. Bringing her head down to his mouth, she whispered, "Me too, Optimus. I love you, too." Then she kissed him with lust and love. Not much to her surprise, he kissed her back, and rolled to his side. When they let go of their lips, Optimus tightened his grip on his femme, and pecked her cheek with a kiss. Arcee blissfully sighed, and slipped into recharge, happy that she had Optimus by her side.

Optimus smiled at the sight of the sleeping Arcee, kissed her forehead for the last time, and snuggled close to her frame. "Goodnight, Arcee." Then he slipped off into the happy dreams that was regulary known as recharge as well, on her berth. He was the happiest (and luckiest) mech alive, and he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

"_Optimus Prime! Where in the Allspark are you?!_" Ratchet's voice was the first thing that came to him when he came online.

"Ratchet?"

"_Yes, it's me, you doof! Now, where are you?_" A slight pause. "_Are you out on a drive or something?_"

"Correct, Ratchet. I'll be back in a short while." Optimus lied as he slowly rose up from his side on the berth.

"_But-!_" Ratchet protested.

Instead of waiting for him to finish, the Prime shut the comm link off. Elsewhere, in the command center, Ratchet was fuming that his old friend had cut him off, not knowing that Optimus was actually already in the base, in Arcee's room. After shutting the comm link off, the Prime looked down at the berth, expecting a still sleeping Arcee to wake up and holding her in his arms. Only…she was gone. Confusedly, Optimus looked around to find his femme. Wait. _His _femme? Since when did he call her his femme?

"Hey."

Arcee's voice came and went along with the door as she stepped in with a large fluffy towel in her hand. It soon made sense to Optimus that she had come from the washracks to clean herself off of the fluids she ejected from the previous night, to prevent Ratchet from ever finding out. There were still several droplets of water coming down her armor. It actually made Arcee more beautiful. According to Optimus, it did. He smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning, Optimus," Arcee chuckled with a cocked optic ridge. She finally sat down on the berth besides her leader, trying to finish the last bits of drying her armor up.

"Arcee, I—"

"Optimus, I—"

They paused. Optimus blinked.

"You go first," Arcee said.

"Very well. Arcee…" At the tone of his voice, Arcee stopped drying the water off, and watched her leader's pained optics. He even took her hands into his, and fiddled around with them. "Last night…it felt right to me, and I enjoyed it. It was most enjoyable night I ever had in all my years of being commander. Truly, I enjoyed it. But with the war going on," he let out a heavy sigh, "I believe it is not wise for us to continue this affair. Spark mates are very rare. So…"

"…So you want us to wait until it's all over?" Arcee finished. She let out a small smile. "I agree. Spark mates are too dangerous at this point to fiddle around with."

Optimus blinked. She knew already. He was just going to say that.

"Let's just wait until it's all over, okay, Optimus?"

"Indeed, Arcee. Just a little longer. Until we have peace, we will not do this again." That caused Arcee's optics to look away, hurt. But she brought them onto his face, and smiled. She understood.

"Yes, sir." She saluted.

For the final time, Optimus and Arcee hugged each other tightly, afraid of letting go. But they did and smiled. They would do this in the near future. Just wait a little longer until it was all over. Before he rose from the berth, Optimus cradled her cheek with his hand, and stroked a part of it with his thumb. Arcee leaned into it, smiling. Then, it broke.

Optimus had rose up from his seat on the berth and headed for the door. He should've never interfaced with Arcee in the times when they were still in the war, but he knew they would do this again. When there was free time.

"See you in the command center, sir." Arcee's voice called to him.

"You as well, soldier. You as well." Then he left and the door shut behind him. Standing outside Arcee's door, he thought over what had transpired in the last twelve hours with Arcee and himself. One day…

"Optimus!"

Ratchet's voice brought him back to the present. Oh, yeah. He still had to deal with his medical chief. He left the spot he'd been standing in for the command center, the growing distance between Arcee and himself increasing. Little did they know that there would be another chance. They had to wait a little longer for that day to come. Just a little longer.

* * *

Author's Note: Bleh. I'm not the world's best writer, I know. My first interfacing piece with my favorite couple from TF: Prime, can't you tell? It's Hooorrible! This is actually a gift for IceGirl2772, since her work is a huge inspiration to me. She's written a bunch of OptimusXArcee stuff, so read them. It's honestly better than mine :P Questions, comments, concerns, anyone?

-Halo


End file.
